


Hate is a Funny Word

by SoulKiller13



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:21:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27232675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoulKiller13/pseuds/SoulKiller13
Summary: Darth Vader's POV of the scene in ROTJ
Kudos: 1





	Hate is a Funny Word

Darth Vader did not take a liking towards Luke in any way shape or form. Ever since he had cane here on Endor, he had the sudden urge to wanna kill the young boy. While making his way down the corridor, he is struct with the sudden realization of this fact from the moment the young skywalker glanced up at his mechanical body.

"The Emperor has been expecting you," Said, Vader.

He doesn't like the way he randomly walks in as if he owns the place, lightsabers ignited and brows furrowed. He especially doesn't like the way he carries himself, the way he stares incredulously at the black mask with childish naiveness and pretends he know the man that was scorched up behind it.

"I know father," Luke said as they continue to walk through the corridor not looking at each other.

He mentally grumbled himself, there are a lot more things he didn't like about this young boy.

He doesn't like his stubbornness ad temperaments and inability to give up when he knows full well everything had lost.

He doesn't like this all too familiar facial feature and the nature he composes to himself even when his life is threatened.

He doesn't like the way he can look at this boy and see a man he never again wanted to imagine let alone think he knew. He doesn't like how his name is Skywalker or that he himself it too much like his mother, though his sister is nearly a reincarnated version of her.

Luke calls him Anakin even though when his name is meant to be Darth Vader or at the very least Father, a word that he cannot truly recognize.

But Luke, like his father before him, fails to see how deep he is digging into the wound until he himself is already deep below.

"So you have accepted the truth?" Vader said. In his own right, this Vader's personal victory. He has turned his son over to the dark side, by he has re-staked his claim in what is rightfully his and always will. Even death cannot take everything from a man who has nothing to lose.

But even utterance of the word 'Father' does not make Vader appreciate his son any more or less.

If the boy were to by any chance finally join his father, somewhere in the back of his mind, Vader knew he would be nothing more than a liability. To his father and himself.

Sometimes in those twenty-three years, Darth Vader has learned that hope is a futile thing best left to those staring down into the bottom of a bottle or depending upon others to save them.

"I have accepted that you were once Anakin Skywalker, my father," Said Luke.

Vaguely, the Sith wonders why Luke is so dependent on believing the lie even with the truth laid out before him. Obi-Wan never was too skilled at keeping secrets.

"That name no longer holds any meaning to me," Vader said.

And at that moment when Luke stops to stare at his father's emotionless dark mask, the latter sees nothing more than a brief recollection of himself. But Anakin Skywalker doesn't exist and Darth Vader has taken the place a man ruled by his emotions and fear.

He feels something very indistinctly tremble in the Force that has had little to do with him for the past two decades and his resolve wavers somewhere in the realm of darkness no one can see into.

Luke does not deserve this life, but he does not deserve this death either.

"Search you feeling father, you can't do this I feel the conflict within you. Let go of your hate."

Darth Vader knows nothing but hate. Nothing but hate and anger and cool indifference. He is more machine than man and metal doesn't feel pain. But Vader knows what his son does not and it is the father's right to enlighten the boy.

Can a monotone respirator convey any bit of slight remorse? "It is too late for me, son. The Emperor will show you the true nature of the Force. He is your master now."

Two stormtroopers entered and take Luke away.

In a horrible way, the flash of panic and short-lived resentment in the boy's eyes are more than enough to set Vader's masochism for the time being. It is Darth Vader –not Anakin Skywalker—that has condemned the corrupted Jedi Order–not his son—to his either his sudden rise or imminent passing.

But Anakin Skywalker knows humbleness; something Darth Vader does not. Darth Vader is aware of two things in his half-life: death and submission. He has not lived to this point by being his son.

"Then my father is truly dead," Said Luke as he is taken by the stormtroopers. Leaving Vader, both his arm is his back and looking at the night sky. Vader does not make it a point to correct him. Anakin Skywalker will save his son, whether or not Darth Vader will allow it.

Because a father does not betray his son for a man that threatens to kill the boy he hardly knows.


End file.
